The present invention relates to a vehicle bottom structure.
The vehicle bottom structure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-037135 has a pair of rear side members extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction. A plate-shaped rear floor panel is fixed between the pair of rear side members. The rear floor panel has a downward recess in a center portion in the vehicle width direction. A battery holder is attached to the bottom of the recess. A battery is attached to the upper surface of the battery holder. Also, a plate-shaped deck board is arranged above the rear floor panel. The battery is located in the space between the rear floor panel and the deck board.
In order to remove the battery attached to the rear floor panel of the vehicle, it is necessary to lift the battery above the deck board. However, vehicle batteries generally have a considerable weight. Thus, when the operator lifts up and removes the battery, a considerable physical burden is imposed on the operator. The vehicle bottom structure described in the above publication is not designed to reduce the physical burden imposed on the operator when the battery is removed, and there is still room for improvement.